Armageddon Now
| Season= 4 | Airdate= February 9, 1998 | Order= 72nd in Series, 13th in Season | Timeline= | Writer= Paul Robert Coyle | Director= Mark Beesley | Image2=Armageddon now title.jpg }} Summary SUMMARY Disclaimer "Once again, Alcmene's fence was not finished during the production of this motion picture." Gallery File:Armageddon now 01.jpg|Hope frees Callisto File:Armageddon now 02.jpg|"I love fire" File:Armageddon now 03.jpg|The Sovereign with the Hind's Blood Pendant File:Armageddon now 04.jpg|Iolaus takes down the Sovereign File:Armageddon now 05.jpg|Ares and Callisto send Hercules to the Netherworld File:Armageddon now 06.jpg|Hercules and the Sovereign trapped between worlds File:Armageddon now 07.jpg|Callisto kills Strife File:Armageddon now 08.jpg|You can look, but you can't touch Background Information * This episode directly follows XWP's "Maternal Instincts". In fact, it even begins with some of the ending of that episode. If one pays close attention, they can see Xena and Gabrielle at the funeral pyres while hearing Ephiny sing. * This episode marks the series' first inclusion of the Dahak storyline, which began earlier in "The Deliverer" on XWP. * This is the first episode of the entire franchise in which a god (Strife) is killed. * Music from "A Necessary Evil" is played as Callisto emerges from the mine at the beginning of the episode. * Strife compares Callisto unfavorably to the Furies. * Callisto states her last encounter with Ares was when she was in Xena's body. This refers to "Intimate Stranger" from XWP's second season. Both episodes were also written by Paul Robert Coyle. Memorable Quotations "Welcome home, Callisto." "Hope? Why? It's over. Leave me alone." "Your work's not finished, Callisto." "I've done all I can." "Not yet. Your biggest challenge is ahead." "And what would that be?" "To rid the world of its greatest hero – Hercules." :–'Hope' and Callisto "It took Hephaestus months to forge those weapons!" "Well, Hephaestus needs a new hobby, like maybe knitting." :–'Ares' and Hercules "Won't you both join us?" "Hey, is the world supported on the back of four giant elephants?" :–'Tyndareus' and Iolaus "Hmm, I thought the world was round." "Really?" :–'Hercules' and Iolaus "Callisto? She's a twisted sister. Next to her, the Furies are, uh… mellow." :–'Strife' "So, you're the Sovereign? Gotta tell ya, love the beard." :–'Ares' "You people should fear me! Hide from me! Tremble at the sight of me! All I get are happy faces! I hate happy!" :–'The Sovereign' during his rampage "Nice to see he's mellowed out." "You should see him when he really gets mad." :–'Hercules' and Iolaus on the Sovereign "That's enough!" "Nobody talks to me like that!" around "Behave yourself and stop acting like a child." "You. You trapped me in that place. Well, I'm out now, and I'm not going back." "Oh, you're going back – one way or another." :–'Hercules' and The Sovereign "Oh, just great! Welcome to my nightmare!" "It's not so bad." "Tell me the cup is full and so help me…" :–'The Sovereign' and Hercules, trapped in Netherworld "What, are you crazy?! If I die, you'll die too!" "I don't care about dying anymore! I kill you; you kill me – it doesn't matter. Either way, it ends now." :–'Hercules' and The Sovereign "Oh! That was low!" Callisto "Well, I guess that was too, but oh well!" :–'Ares' "So, uh, let me be the first to welcome you to the club." "But I wouldn't wanna be in a club that would have me for a member." Strife with Hind's blood :–'Strife' and Callisto "He wasn't so bad. He tried hard. He-he was just no good at his job." Callisto "You didn't have to do this!" :–'Ares', mourning Strife's death "The one great evil is here. It's part of that creature that was with her. Oh, we've sensed him. Everyone on Olympus has. This… this force of darkness spells the end of all of us – gods and man alike." :–'Ares' "You're too late. It's too late for all of you." :–'Hope' to Iolaus and Ares "You're an idiot. You know that?" "You know nothing about me." "Oh, yes I do. Oh, yeah. See, I've watched you in here. You should make people worship you – tremble in fear. But what do you do? Oh, you help them out. You solve their puny problems. You're pathetic." "Maybe you're the one who's pathetic. You ever think about that? Are you so happy with your own life?" :–'The Sovereign' and Hercules Links and References Guest Star * Kevin Smith as Ares Special Guest Star * Hudson Leick as Callisto Other Cast * Kim Michalis as Young Alcmene * Joel Tobeck as Strife * Amy Morrison as Hope * Liddy Holloway as Alcmene * John Manning as King Tyndareus * Bernard Moody as Drunk * Mark Caldwell as Peasant * Rodney Cooke as Passerby * Les Dwight as Masher * Shirley Eliott as Gossip * Patrick Kake as Hercules / Sovereign Double References People * Queen Leda * Xena * Amphitryon * Callisto 2 Gods * Zeus * Ares 2 * Dahak Places * Arcadia * Netherworld Other * Narcolepsus Dust * Hind's Blood Dagger * Hind's Blood Pendant Category:HTLJ episodes Category:Dahak/Hope Storyline